Midwinter Longings CHAPTER FOUR IS UP
by Mintermist
Summary: Set probably about a year tops after Lady Knight, it's Midwinter and Kel is pondering how to spend Midwinter quietly with Dom. I'm sorry, I can't say much more yet. I don't have the whole thing figured out. But please R&R what there is so far! K/D
1. A Midwinter Gown

**A/N: Hello! So, this is my first Kel/Tamora Pierce fanfic, so I am going to admit that I am rather nervous about what people will think of this, seeing as there are some amazing fanfics in this fandom. And I don't think that mine will compare.  
Just in advance, I'm going to say that this is a Kel/Dom story.  
DISCLAIMER: Of course, I am nowhere near as good as Pierce, and hope that you won't bash this too hard for the reasons that:  
1)My name is NOT Tamora Pierce (which would be cool!) and I am not even close to being as good (which would be even cooller).  
2)This is my first Kel fanfic, so I apologize if she (or any other character) seems _out_ of character. I tried my hardest, but I haven't read the books for almost a year, so my memory might be failing me.  
Oh, and 3)I wrote this chapter starting at about midnight and ending at three am two days later. So if anything spelling, sentances, etc. doesn't make sense, please forgive me and tell me over my comments. I think I smoothed them out mostly, but you can never be sure. ;)**

**I really hope that you like this so far, though. I'm not quite sure where it'll go, but I'm only going to finish it if you _read it and review_! Feel free to bash me for this. Just not too hard, please! I have feelings. XP Any suggestions are welcome. But I should shut up now. And let you read. Enjoy...I hope!**

**And of course, all characters, places, etc. are (C) of Tamora Pierce.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**A Midwinter Gown**

It was the first day of a miserable Midwinter festival. Rain fell in torrents, splattering windowpanes and swamping the castle courtyard. Messengers scurried from covered area to covered area, trying to avoid getting soaked by the downpour, and failing miserably. Outside of the pages' wing, the young pages could be seen tilting sloppily against the quintains, covered in mud and bruises as Lord haMinch shouted orders.

Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan stared out of her window, violently tugging a comb through her shoulder-length brown hair. Since she had been knighted and had dealt with the Scanrans to the north, she had let it grow a bit longer and it sat comfortably just past her shoulders. Other than that, she remained the same, with dreamy hazel eyes framed by long, pale lashes, a delicate nose and a determination about her mouth. She was tall- taller than her mother, but with the stockier, more muscular build of her father, and a waist thicker than was fashionable. Years of training had sculpted her body, and she had acquired a lot of muscle. Dom called her beautiful for it. Kel just snorted.

Looking out the window, Kel sighed. Domitan of Masbolle was her best friend Neal's cousin, a handsome, witty knight a few years her elder who Kel found very attractive. They had been anticipating a quiet midwinter holiday spent together, but there had been a call from a village about spidren sightings, and Dom's squad had been sent to investigate. Kel hoped and prayed that he would come back soon and safely. She had seen what the more monstrous of Immortals could do, and she shuddered to think of Dom lying with an arm hacked off, dying slowly from blood loss. She bit her lip until a thin line of blood appeared, and shook her head to clear the thought. _Stop worrying, Kel_, she told herself firmly, _Dom can take care of himself_. Kel continued hacking at her tangled hair.

Dom was not the first to have called her beautiful. Kel's heart still ached at the thought of Cleon of Kennan, her old friend and previous sweetheart. He had been a red haired giant of a young man, with a gentle manner and an easygoing smile. Kel was sure that he had truly loved her and had wanted to marry her. But Cleon had been forced to marry a woman of fortune to save his lands; not that his mother would have consented to a match between Kel and Cleon to begin with. Kel was ashamed to admit that by the time that Cleon had told her this, she had found herself almost relieved, whereas he had been devastated. It made her squirm in discomfort whenever she thought of him now. There were too many memories.

A soft, familiar knock at the door broke Kel's train of melancholy thought.

"Come in, Lalasa," She knew her former maid's knock just by the sound of it, and soon enough Lalasa was poking her pretty face in through the door, a bundle in her arms.

"Lady Keladry," Lalasa curtsied, and Kel rolled her eyes. Even after all that they had been through together- the descent of Balor's Needle, self-defense lessons and hours of ceaseless measurements- Lalasa still insisted on calling Kel by her title. "I came to see if you needed any help in preparing for the banquet tonight."

As it was around the time of the Midwinter festival, King Jonathan had decided to throw a week of public festivity to lift everyone's spirits and celebrate Midwinter- feasting, dancing, music and celebration would all be in order. It was a cause of great excitement. The Grand Procession seemed a lifetime away, and especially now after the war, people needed to learn to laugh and smile again.

Kel nodded in reply to Lalasa's inquiry.

"Yes, please," she said, "I was thinking of wearing a tunic and hose in the colo-" Lalasa shook her head and held up the bundle of pale, satin blue fabric in her arms.

"This," was all she said, as she shook it out. Kel gasped to see a beautiful, flowing gown. It was satin blue with a shimmery, silver underskirt that peeked out. A cluster of pearls adorned the neckline, and more were embroidered into the bodice. It was cut in a flattering fashion, so as to expose the shoulders, with a small Yamani-inspired Obi at the waist. "I made it especially for tonight, milady," Lalasa said proudly. Kel could only gape at it. In a way, it was more fine than any dress of Lalasa's that Kel had every seen. Even the Queen's gown, in all its grandeur, had not been so beautifully made.

"Lalasa, I couldn't..."

"You can and you will," Lalasa said brusquely. Kel smile in spite of herself. Lalasa had come to her a timid thing that hid at the sight of strangers, yet now she was a confident businesswoman. "And Commander Buri demanded that you wear a dress. Lady Alanna and herself plan on wearing them as well for a change," she continued, "And, _no_, I will _not_ take payment for it!" she said, as Kel pulled out all of the change in her purse. "You've done so much for me and others already, milady, that it's time someone did something for you. Starting with a dress. You're a _war hero_!" Kel shrugged, and began to unbutton her shirt, as Lalasa smoothed out the gown on the bed.

After a quick but thorough wash, Kel slipped into the dress. It felt as if diving into cool water. The gown was clearly made of a very fine silk, and it felt cool and delicious against her skin- almost as if wearing a gown made of air woven with water. The obi worked wonderfully to give Kel some shape, and Kel was amazed at how the dress made her look smaller and more feminine.

As Kel admired Lalasa's handiwork in front of her mirror, swishing the skirt like a five-year-old, she smiled. Lalasa could make anyone look beautiful. It was so very true. The last time that Kel had worn a dress had been while going around the town with Cleon before his Ordeal, though she pushed the thought out of her mind.

"It's lovely," Kel said at last, turning to Lalasa.

"And wonderful advertising," the girl teased. It was not as if she needed more work, in her busy shop.

Kel finished drying her hair, and Lalasa gently combed it out into the simple, straight Yamani style that was so very popular in the court. "There, you're all ready!" Lalasa finally exclaimed.

The sky had darkened outside to proclaim the night, and the castle would soon be abuzz with action. Kel tucked a Yamani _shukusen_ fan into her obi, and hugged Lalasa.

"Thank you," she said, smiling deeply.

"You're welcome, Milady," replied the dressmaker, a satisfied smile on her face as she curtsied, "Now, if you'll excuse, I should be going home to get to my own celebrations. Have fun at the first day of the festival!" Lalasa left hastily, and Kel was left to shake her head in awe at Lalasa's skill.

* * *

"K-kel?" Kel turned in the hall to see Nealan of Queenscove, her very best friend, striding down the hall. He was dressed in a formal green-and-black tunic and hose, his hair combed neatly and his green eyes full of mischief. His jaw was practically touching the floor with shock. "Gods, Kel..." he looked at her dress, eyebrows raised, "For once you actually look like a girl! I'm impressed!" He shook his head, smiling incredulously.

"I'd wipe that smirk off your face, meathead," Kel countered, waving her shukusen under his nose menacingly. "You don't want another encounter with one of these!" Neal cowered and took a step back, arms raised in mock-distress.

"I am terrified, Kel," he drawled sarcastically.

Kel laughed, and they walked on towards the great hall.

"Where's Yuki?" Kel asked finally. Yukimi noh Daiomoru was the lady-in-waiting to Princess Shinkokami, and Neal and her were courting.

The knight shook his head and sighed melodramatically in response.

"She sadly could not attend tonight. Princess Shinko was feeling unwell, and decided to stay in her rooms so she might celebrate more... calmly. Yuki had to stay with her. I offered to stay too, for company, but I, and only _I,_ was presently turned out by a guard," he said in miffed tones, "Though, Prince Roald will be there..." Neal shook his head, and Kel swatted his shoulder with the blunt edge of the fan.

"Brighten up, you," she muttered grimly, as they passed throngs of guests heading to the great hall. "You're not the only one here." Neal raised an eyebrow and looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Let me guess..." he started, as Kel flashed him an irritated look, "a certain relative of your handsome best-friend, who it supposedly off in that hellish weather, hacking the limbs off of some gods-cursed spidrens?" Kel gave him a little glare before she shot back at him, a laugh barely concealed in her voice.

"Which 'handsome best friend' were you referring to, Neal? Because I certainly can't think of anyone to match the description..." Neal stopped, arms crossed.

"Oh, thank you, Kel. I am flattered. Touched. How could you ever be so very kind to poor old Neal here?" He retorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Neal had a well-earned reputation of a sharp tongue, which often got him into trouble. Kel shook her head, her hair rippling in the candlelight, and pushed forwards into the group of people milling about the doors.

The hall was beautifully decorated. It was a wide, cavernous room to begin with, but now it glowed in magicked candlelight. Silver and green garlands hung down everywhere, and thousands upon thousands of candles floated in the air by the Gift of the mages. The long tables were covered in silver and gold tablecloths, upon which sat numerous delicacies- roast boar's head on a golden platter, pecan pie, apple crumble, swan and black truffles, red wine in crystal goblets. Bouquets of evergreen sprigs and holly were gathered in bunches and large ice sculptures stood majestically every few feet.

Nervous squires in the traditional red-gold uniform flitted from table to table, offering their services, meanwhile avoiding the sprigs of mistletoe that hung from the ceiling.

The sweet music of lutes and lyres being plucked resounded, as did the pure voices of minstrels. Laughter and conversation was thick in the air, and the dance floor was packed.

Kel and Neal wandered from room to room, and eventually spotted Lord Raoul, Commander Buriram, Baron George Cooper and Lady Alanna, all seated around an elegantly set table, at the side of the great hall. Lady Alanna was the one to sight them first, and she waved them over.

"Neal, Kel," she greeted them warmly, indicating two seats for them, "how are you two?"

"Well enough, thank you," Kel said. Neal shook his head and said nothing, his emerald green eyes distant. Alanna, his former knight mistress, threw him a lopsided grin.

"Cat got your tongue, Neal? Or is Kel making you eat your vegetables tonight?" She teased, her eyes dancing wickedly. Neal hurrumphed, and Alanna turned to Kel with a victorious smile playing about her lips.

"So easy to get to that one," Alanna said, shaking her head. Kel laughed.

"Definitely," she agreed. The two lady knights grinned back at one another.

"Gods...you two are just like a pair of Immortals," Neal grimaced, "Worse, even."

"And you are just like a stump," Alanna retorted, "Just like _our_ dear old Stump- so unmovable and touchy. You could apply for the job, Neal, when Lord haMinch steps down." Neal shut his mouth and glared at his plate. It was no use arguing with Alanna.

"Kel..." said Buri, "I thought I heard that you've been removed from New Hope for a while? That can't be true, can it?"

Kel nodded and sighed. She had grown to love her posting there, but now with no threat from Scanra, there was little need of it. The fact of the matter was just that they weren't receiving any new refugees and those already there were leaving one by one to start their lives again. Already, the numbers had thinned alarmingly, and more left every day. New Hope would remain as a trading post eventually, or perhaps a stronghold if necessary, but Kel would not be part of it any time soon.

"Yes, I was ordered back to Corus, at least for Midwinter, though I was told to expect not to go back. New Hope is fine without me and there are next to no refugees anymore. It'll be empty of them soon and traders will take over the place." George, Baron of Pirate's Swoop as well as Alanna's husband, smiled sympathetically.

"Well, I'm sure the King will set you a new post that will be just as exciting," he assured her. Kel nodded.

"I certainly hope so," Kel said mournfully, nodding her head.

"He will, Kel," Raoul said confidently. "Come spring or summer, you'll be out of here for a season or two. By then, you'll be crying like a girl to come back." He grinned boyishly. Buri hit him lightly on the arm, a soft playfulness to her expression.

"You big oaf!" She laughed. "Kel _is_ a girl. And who was it that was crying to come back to Corus after a day in the rain? Oh, yes. It was your Third Company. Not a girl among them. It was only strapping lads, the lot of them, afraid to get their cloaks wet in a spidren hunt. No girl pursuing knighthood would shy away from a little rainstorm," Buri shook her head jokingly, "I'm disappointed that you would think so little of women, Raoul! Really, why did I even marry you?"

"Don't say that. I don't think little of women, love," Raoul said tenderly, leaning forwards to kiss Buri lightly on the cheek. She scowled, staring straight forwards, unappeased. "Why, look at our Kel here," Raoul continued, "I get to take credit for her training, and a braver girl I have never seen! Other than you, of course, my dear."

"Of course," Buri laughed again, her dark eyes crinkling. She could not stay angry with her husband for long.

"Wait," Kel said quickly, "Did you say that _Third Company_ was _crying_ to come home?" Buri nodded. _Dom_...she thought eagerly.

"Yes. It seems that the poor lads were afraid of getting the sniffles from the rain. They petitioned to the King to put off spidren hunting until the weather clears. He agreed. No sane immortal would possibly be leaving its den with this storm, and so Third Company is expected to return sometime tonight or tomorrow night." Kel felt her heart leap. _That means that Dom is coming back soon!_

"Afraid of the rain? Them?" Kel said with a laugh, careful to mask her face. She didn't want to give her excitement away. Neal raised an eyebrow pointedly in her direction, yet said nothing.

"I'm afraid so," Raoul said, bowing his head shamefacedly, "the boys will probably have some excuse though, by the time they get back to Corus."

"Speaking of boys, what did you do with that little ragamuffins of a horse mage you picked up...Tobe, was it?" Alanna changed the subject with a sly smile.

At the mention of Tobe, Kel felt her heart warm. She had hired the young boy during the Scanra attacks, but now she had felt that he needed some proper teaching. Tobe was a horse mage, and was very gifted with animals, and Kel thought that he would do best training to be a knight. If he stayed at the castle for a bit, he would get an education and training fit for his Gift, which Kel could not provide herself.

"He's training under Lord haMinch," Kel replied, "maybe someday I could take him on as a squire...I don't know. I guess I'll have to see how he turns out. But I am very proud of him."

Their table companions nodded their heads in agreement.

"He's a fine lad," said Buri.

"He'll do well under old Minchi there," agreed Raoul. Kel nodded, and sipped her wine. He _would_ do fine. But she reminded herself to go and visit him sometime that midwinter.

Talk around the table began to drift towards political issues, and then to magecraft, with a heated argument between Neal, Alanna and Raoul. Kel, feeling somewhat bored and out of the loop, excused herself.

She wandered through the rooms and the great hall, greeting old friends. Merric of Hollyrose, Owen of Jesslaw, Esmond of Nicoline and others waved and said hello, as did Lord Wyldon, his wife, and Numair Salmalin.

"Kel," greeted a soft voice from behind her. Kel jumped and spun around to find herself face to face with Veralidaine Sarrasri.

"Daine!"

"I see you've not brought anymore young immortals or refugee animals with you," the Wildmage laughed, giving Kel a hug, "I suppose I should take that as a good sign?"

"I suppose so...though you can't forget Jump," Kel grinned. The spirited dog, though partially lame since the Scanran war, was still just as much of a loveable pest as before. Daine shrugged.

"That dog is a war veteran now, not a refugee and most certainly not an immortal," she shook her head, her light brown hair shaking as she laughed.

Kel always enjoyed chatting with Daine. They spoke of many things, laughed and remembered memories long past. Kitten the Dragon, the baby griffin, Jump, the sparrows, Peachblossom and Hoshi were all discussed in great depth. Finally, the two said goodnight and Kel went back to her room.

As the rain pounded on the windows of her room, and she put away the fine gown from Lalasa, Kel couldn't help but smile at the thought of her wonderful friends. They really made life enjoyable. She didn't know what she would do without them. She changed into a nightshirt and climbed into bed, hugging her knees to her chest.

_Now if only Dom would show up_, she thought to herself, _then life would be perfect_.

* * *

**A/N: So? What did you think of chapter one? Worth continuing? Please R&R! READ AND REVIEW! I will be looking forwards to what you say. Thanks!  
-Mintermist**


	2. Thunder

**A/N: Hello again! So, I wrote chapter two of _Midwinter Longing_ last night. I started it at six pm, left it alone, and started again at eleven. I was writing until about...3 am?  
So basically I was dead tired by the time I got to the end. I think that this one is pretty good though, in terms of spelling and all that jazz, and I feel a little more secure in it. I hope you enjoy it- I had a lot of fun writing it. :)  
Now I'm tired and I have to go buy "Terrier" because lamely enough I haven't read it, and it seems like a good source of fanfic (heh...I ruined any surprise of Rosto and Beka by reading too much fanfic...blah!)**

**Anyways, don't forget to R&R! Thank you so much for reading! :D  
-Mintermist**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Thunder**

Kel woke to the sound of thunder. Groaning, she turned over and cursed the Yamani Gods of fire and ice, pulling her blanket tighter around her for warmth. She was exhausted from a sleepless night, and for once she planned to reward herself by sleeping in. No storm was going to ruin that. She shut her eyes, and flung a pillow over her head to muffle the noise.

There was a soft padding of feet on the marble floor of her room, and Kel felt something awkwardly hop onto her bed. Jump limped heavily these days, and old age was beginning to show on him. He was slower and it seemed that past injuries were catching up on him.

Snuffling, the old dog poked his cold, wet nose under her pillow, and gently licked her face. _Get up_, he seemed to say.

"Lemme sleep, Jump," Kel mumbled into her mattress, pushing him gently away. The dog butted his head against her arm. _Now_. He was not asking. He was demanding.

Ever since Daine had come to the castle years ago, the animals acted strangely, as if their minds were becoming more...human in thought. Kel grimaced. It was not a particularly comfortable thought that they animals tended to know things that the people didn't. But, whatever it was that Jump knew or wanted, it was probably something that Kel would want to know about, too. Grumpily, she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"You happy?" She asked the dog, as she ran a hand through her mussed hair. Jump cocked his head to one side, a doggy smile plastered onto his canine face. He barked once, a sign of his appeasement, and limped to the door.

"Whatever it is, it can wait a minute, okay?"

Sighing, Kel grabbed her wooden practice glaive and gave it a testing twirl, before starting her morning practice dance. She focused on the intricate movements of the practice weapon. Each move had to be precise- it had to cut through the air as if through silk.

She spun and twirled, lunged and slashed, making each cut graceful and smooth. Years of going through the routine made her hands steady, and her body went through the motions as easily as if it had been born doing them. Soon the wood was simply a blur, and Kel gave a final swing before stopping the wooden blade inches away from her desk.

Satisfied, she replaced the glaive and went over to the wash basin, splashing water onto her face. It was freezing, and she gasped at the shock. She quickly washed her hair, and then towelled herself dry.

Kel dressed quickly, selecting a fresh pair of breeches and a clean tunic. She ran a comb through her brown hair and tied it back into a horsetail. Jump was beginning to bark impatiently, and she knew she had to be quick.

Tossing some feed to the sparrows, she went to the dog. He looked up at her, irritated. Rolling her eyes, Kel opened the door for him.

"If you want out, go," she said, pointing into the hall. Jump didn't budge. He just stared up at Kel, his tongue lolling in canine amusement.

"Lady Knight!" Kel looked up sharply at the sound of her title, and her hazel eyes immediately met a pair of striking blue ones. She felt her heart leap.

"D-?" The name was not even out of her mouth before she was caught up in a fierce hug.

"Miss me?" Dom grinned at her lopsidedly. A lock of brown hair fell roguishly into his azure eyes, and his smile made her heart do a cartwheel. Kel felt herself blush. Dom laughed. "Since when did our Lady Kel blush?" He asked in mock severity.

"Since when did our sergeants get frightened by potential sniffles and beg to come home?" Kel countered, giggling. Dom brushed a loose lock of hair out of her eyes, and tenderly ran a finger down her cheek.

"Since they had someone to come back to," he replied softly. Kel felt herself shiver in pleasure, as Dom tilted her face up to his. "And anyways," he continued quietly, Kel all too aware how close his face was to hers, "sniffles are pretty terrifying things to deal with."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

Kel didn't even see it happen- it was all too fast. One minute she was staring into his eyes, the next, his lips were brushing up against hers, softly at first and then more passionately. The sweet crush of his mouth over hers sent a tingle through her body, as her arms snaked themselves around his neck. She could feel him wrapping his arms around her waist, strong and reassuring, and as they broke for air, she heard him whisper huskily: "I love you, Kel." Then he was kissing her again.

Kel kissed him back with as much passion as she could. She had missed him _so_ much. His eyes, his smile, his voice, his companionship...everything that _was_ Dom had been something that both her body, heart and mind had cried out for over the past few weeks. It felt wonderful to have him here, to be in his arms and know that she was loved.

At last they broke apart, and with a contented sigh Kel rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"I love you too, Dom," she said finally. He kissed her forehead, and stroked her hair. They stayed locked in their embrace in a comfortable silence, soaking in each other's presence.

"Cleon..." Dom said suddenly, his voice grim as it broke the stillness.

"What?" Kel looked up quickly. Her eyes searched his face. There was something he felt uncomfortable about.

"Cleon came back to Corus with us."

"Oh?"

"He still... loves you, Kel. And if he sees us..." Kel squirmed. She didn't want to hurt him any more than he had already been, but it wasn't as if she couldn't have a life. She shook her head.

"Cleon is married now. He can't say anything about us."

"He never liked me before. For flirting with you, you know," Dom said sullenly. "He'll hate me now. It might be a bit...awkward tonight, at banquet, if we come across him." He shook his head.

"Poor baby," Kel cooed, grinning impishly. "A man like you afraid of a gentle giant."

"I'm serious, Kel. It'll either kill him, or he'll kill me." Kel cupped his cheek in her hand, stroking it with her thumb. Doing so sent a thrill through her hand and arm.

"If it bothers you that much, we don't have to go tonight," Kel said softly, "I think we were planning on spending a quiet Midwinter with Neal and everyone earlier a few weeks ago, weren't we?"

Dom's face split into a smile.

"Yes we were," he said, kissing Kel on the forehead again. "Nice and quiet. With the Meathead and company, of course. Though, with him and his bickering around, nothing can quite be called 'quiet'." Dom laughed, "How is Neal, anyways? I haven't even seen him yet."

Kel rolled her eyes.

"He's good, though he was brooding last night because Yuki couldn't come to the banquet."

"Ah! Yes. His 'Yamani Flower' or so he wrote in his letters." Dom shook his head in laughter. Kel struggled with herself, and lost, to keep from giggling.

"Mithros, did he _actually_ write that? I'm appalled. That's almost worse than Cleon's silly names!" She said lightly. 'Pearl of Squires' and 'Sunrise' were some of the worst she had endured, though 'Yamani Flower' would almost top them all.

Dom's face darkened slightly at the mentioning of the red haired knight, and Kel cursed herself. "Come on, Dom," Kel sighed, leaning up to kiss him lightly, "It's midwinter. Cheer up..."

"I know," he sighed. Kel looped her arm into his and they began to walk down the hallway.

"Hey, let's see if we can find that meathead cousin of yours." Dom's face brightened.

"Of course, _Pearl of Knights_," Dom teased, as Kel looked up in exasperation. Dom squeezed her hand and laughed, "Okay, okay, just kidding. But, yeah, let's go find Sir Meathead so we can laugh in his face,"

* * *

"So, my cousin turned tail from the storm?" Neal drawled, his green eyes flashing mischievously, as he moved a chess piece. Dom waved away his remark, grinning across the game board. They were sitting in Neal's room, playing chess.

"That's beside the point," he said cheerfully, moving his king-side rook four squares, "I'm back for Midwinter. Which means that you, Sir Meathead, owe me some coins due to our bet. As usual, you are in debt to me."

"But you didn't finish the task King Jonathan set you!" Neal protested. Dom shook his head and clicked his tongue.

"A bet is a bet. You bet me ten silvers that I wouldn't be back in Corus in time for Midwinter. Now honor your agreement as a knight would."

Neal scowled, muttering something unpleasant under his breath as he dug the coins out of his breast coat pocket. Dom winked at Kel.

She stood a few meters away, watching the two cousins argue with some amusement. Yuki stood beside her, her dark eyes crinkled in merriment as she tossed a shukusen fan in the air.

"Those two," the Yamani said, shaking her head, "they bicker like two old fishwives."

"Don't think that I didn't hear that. I'd prefer to think of it as two bright, young scholars," Neal called to her sourly, contemplating his next move, "Or rather, one scholar and a knave."

"You being the knave, of course," Dom said solemnly, "Seeing as I am perfectly respectable." Neal shot him a withering glare. There were times when it was better not to say anything with Dom, who could turn anything said aloud against the speaker. Kel laughed.

"I admit, I agree with the fishwife idea," she said, leaning over to poke Neal.

"Not you too, Kel," Neal groaned, swatting her away. Dom moved a bishop on the board.

"Check," he said. Neal moved his king aside.

"Well fishwife, knave or scholar, it makes no difference, because you will always be, overall, a Meathead." Dom proclaimed loudly, moving a horseman.

"That," Kel grinned, "and a failure of a romantic poet! Come on... _Yamani Flower_?" Yuki raised an eyebrow, trying to sustain giggles.

"I suppose that was referring to me?" The Yamani whispered to Kel. She nodded, as Yuki hid her face with her fan.

"You two," Neal growled, his face flushed scarlet as he pointed to Dom and Kel, "are worse than a pair of Stormwings! Insulting a knight with such ridiculous words!"

"I have the proof of them, too," Dom whispered to Kel, "Years of ridiculous words stacked up in writing." Kel bit her lip, a smile tugging on the corners of her mouth. She couldn't help it, no matter how much she told herself that she was stone. She snorted.

"Out!" Neal snapped.

"Just wait a minute, Meathead," Dom said, his brow furrowed in concentration as he considered pieces on the board.

"_Out_! Now." Dom shook his head, and moved a final piece.

"Checkmate," he declared triumphantly.

"Wh-? How did you manage that?"

"I just did. And I think that that was another...what... five silvers? Cough up, Neal." Neal swore violently.

"Is the Black God trying to call me to my grave early?" He complained, searching his pockets for change.

"He won't have to raise a finger, with me around." Dom joked, slipping the coins into his pocket. Neal crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. His mouth was twisted in irritation.

"Mithros, why did the gods curse me with a cousin like you?"

"To teach you humility, by my humiliating you, I suppose," Dom said with a wicked smile.

"Out. Now. There's only so much I can take," Neal pointed to the door. Dom left followed swiftly by Kel.

"Go for a ride, Neal," Kel said with a wink, "blow off some steam. I'll let you ride Peachblossom if you want!"

"_OUT!_" Nealan shouted.

* * *

**A/N: So...? Was it okay? If you liked it, you'll be happy to hear that I am writing chapter three. If _not_...well, I promise you that you have every right to bash me so badly that I get bruises. Or else you can just never read any of my fanfic again. Your choice. :)  
R&R please. No, I will never stop reminding you, because I feel very sad when my stories have not reviews. It makes me feel like they suck...which they might, I don't know. Please let me know! Anyways, off to sleep, write, and hunt down "Terrier" at the bookstore. Post more soon!**


	3. Chatter

**A/N: Yay! This is good. For me. And you. Seven reviews within a night means that I'll deffinately keep writing- hence this chapter's existance. Just to let you know now, this chapter is short. Shorter than Buri, even. And there is the chance that you will hate me as much as you hated Vinson of Genlith on page 268 of Squire, when you get to the end of this. But I think you'll be happy again next chapter. I hope. Well, there's not much more to say, other than finally replying to the lovely comments! **

**I was half-awake at 2am, and my cell was next to me, so I checked and was **_**really**_** happy to see your comments. I had to wait until morning to respond, but I've been looking forwards to this all night! Yes. I responded to all the reviews I saw when I posted this.**

_spottyslope__: Did I? Mintermist re-reads chapter one So I did...well, thank you for pointing it out! Mintermist corrects error As I wrote... somewhere... in one A/N or another, I haven't read the books properly in almost a year. I should probably go do that ASAP to avoid more late-night-memory-failures. ;) Anyways, thank you for the comment! I'll try to keep this updated regularly._

_abyssgirl__: Thank you so much for your kind comment! I'm glad to hear that you like it so far. The whole Cleon-Kel-Dom thing has been tugging at me for a while, for the very reasons that you said, and I'm happy that it seems probable. I'm hoping to expand on it, though not overly, as long as the dreaded writer's block doesn't plague me any more than it already has! DX_

_And as for the disclaimer thing...heh...I suppose you're right. XD I'll keep it just this once, for the sake of it, but I vow never to write one again after. ;) Well, again, thanks for the comment._

_Pestiset__: Thank you! Yes, I will write more. Even _I'm_ eager to see/write what Cleon's reaction will be like, and what his oppinion is (which I am still pondering over- hmmmm)! Well, you'll get to find out soon. Next chapter or so. I know. I hate to not be able to say anything, and have to leave it hanging like that for a few chapters at the most, but I wanted to have this little in between chapter or whatever this is. It's really short. And you are going to hate me at the end of this chapter. But check back soon. :) I'm going to try to write a chapter a day minimum until I leave for holidays. Then you won't hate me anymore._

_where-wolf-kit__: Thank you! Your comment made _me_ smile. At 2am. And that, my friend, is a rare thing, seeing as I am usually dead tired and without facial expressions at that ungodly hour. So kudos to you! :)_

_SabbyRinaBanina__: Yes I love Dom and Neal, too...it's so easy to make them argue, not to mention fun! XD_

_SarahE7191__: Thank you for both of your comments. I'm really glad that you felt like they were all in character and that you like the story so far. Yes, I know exactly what you mean about Cleon being married and probably not causing too big a scene. I think that Cleon is the type who _would_ suffer, but do so in near (but not total) silence and maybe let it go eventually. It will be evident that he still loves Kel, though. I don't want to give too much away though._

_All I'll say now is that I am going to try to balance it out between lots of drama and none in this case, and like you said, Cleon would probably be jealous so I'll probably expand on that. Let's hope it works! Mintermist crosses fingers for luck Hope this chapter meets your expectations!_

* * *

**Chapter Three  
****Chatter**

Dom slipped his hand into Kel's as soon as they left Neal's room.

"That was fun," he said lightly, bringing her fingers to his lips. She blushed, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Irritating Neal never seems to get old with you, does it?" She asked with a grin. Dom's blue eyes danced wickedly.

"Never," he replied, a wry smile playing round his lips, "It's one of the greatest pleasures in this life! Why shouldn't I enjoy it while I can? I can make a profit of it at the same time, too." Kel shook her head, laughing.

"You're crazy, Dom. Did you know that?" She asked, tapping him lightly on the chest with a forefinger. He stopped in his tracks, arms crossed, a rogueish look in his handsome face.

"As are you, Lady Knight? But, what's life without some insanity?" Dom countered, winking at her. He shrugged, "And anyways, it runs in the family...I mean, Sir Nealan of Queenscove? He's my mad _first_ cousin, remember?"

Kel laughed again.

"Okay, okay... you win," She kissed him lightly again, but when she broke off, Dom took her gently by the arm and pulled her into an alcove hidden to the sight of most passerbys by a marble statue.

"Do you want to know another great pleasure in my life?" He asked softly, cupping one of her cheeks in his hand. Kel looked up into his eyes, shivers rolling down her spine.

"What?" She asked breathlessly.

"You, love," Kel felt her heart melt as he kissed her so sweetly that she was sure that she had passed out. He smiled at her as he broke away, and then he kissed her again- a long, clinging kiss. She matched his sweetness and warmth with her own, feeling a warm, tingling sensation wash over her. Cleon's kisses had felt nice, but Dom's felt so right, so natural. "Gods forgive me, Kel," he said as he pulled away again, panting slightly, "I think I'm treating you like a girl now."

Kel smiled, cocking her head to one side.

"I think," she said, slowly tracing the planes of his face with a finger, "that I don't mind it, just so long as it's _only_ you who does." She grinned up at him.

"Of course only me, silly," he said, tweaking her nose, "No one else even needs to know." Kel shook her head in merriment.

"We'll probably end up the worst kept secret in Corus, you know," she said, "are you okay with that?" Dom raised an eyebrow.

"Kel, would I be standing here, in this dingy little space, kissing you if I wasn't?" He asked. Kel shrugged and kissed him again to reassure herself.

"I suppose not," she conceded.

"There, you see?" Dom said, looking satisfied, "Now, I'm hungry, and it's almost lunchtime! Let's go find those friends of yours- Merric and Seaver and Esmond and all of them. Maybe Sir Meathead's coolled off and joined them by now? Unless, that is, he took your advice to go riding Peachblossom in that gale."

"Come on, you," Kel laughed, taking his hand and going out and around the statue. She didn't check to see if anyone was in the hall, and immediately her eyes met a pair of grey ones. _Oh Gods_, she thought. _Mithros, Goddess, protect me!_

The knight's eyes were as round as coins with surprise, and a dark look flickered and passed across his face under a mop of curly red hair as he looked from Kel to Dom. Kel felt Dom tense behind her, his grip on her hand tightening.

"_Cleon_?" Kel breathed. This could be awkward.

* * *

**A/N: Hate me for the cliff hanger and the shortness? Well, I have an idea of where it's going to go so just sit back and check again tomorrow evening or so for the next chapter. And don't forget to review. I need to know what you think. Thank you so much for all of the comments thus far.**


	4. A Tad Awkward

**A/N: Hey! Yes, I know. I'm evil. I'm sorry. I didn't post this exactly when I said I would. I meant to, but I didn't. I guess that counts as a lie on my part, for breaking my promise. **_**Curses!**_** But let me explain. I meant to write this two nights ago (honest!), but the "magical" appearance of Stephanie Meyer's **_**Twilight**_** in my house was too much to resist, as I hadn't read it yet (call me lame!) and I needed to. Edward Cullen was calling, you see, and he was just **_**too hard**_** to resist. I was dazzled. ;)**

**Happily, I finished the book in a day. Yes. All of it in less than twelve hours. So, happily, Edward won't get in the way of this story. As well, the appearance of **_**New Moon**_** and Jacob Black almost did, but thankfully won't either. I resisted him, and now **_**Eclipse**_** is on hold. For now. I promise not to touch it for a while. I'm going to try to finish this story first, and **_**then**_** purge Edward of my system by drawing some fanart, and **_**then**_** get back on task finishing any other fanfic I have. **_**Then **_**I'll go back to Eclipse. And after **_**that**_**, I'll write even more fanfic. Okay. You're annoyed. I should **_**really**_** shut up soon...**

**Anyways, I'm very flattered by all of the reviews I've been getting over this! Thank you very much! They are so encouraging and make me smile. Thirteen is the most I've ever gotten on anything, which makes me excited, and as well it's my "lucky" number. If luck exists, that is... **

**Okay, well, though I may wish it, I'm obviously not going to be able to answer every review I get (as it will get too long and be longer than the actualy chapter), but there were a few I just **_**had**_** to respond to. Edward said so. I told you already. He dazzled me. After this I'll shut up. I promise. ;)**

_Apolise__: Thank you so much! I am _very_ flattered by your kind comments. blush  
And, yes, this is my first Tortall/Pierce fanfic. I'm relatively new to this site, and don't have much posted yet- just a couple of other WIPs. And I have _nothing_ completed yet. Whoops. I should probably get around to that...heh heh...  
Anyways, thanks again. I hope you come back to read more... whenever I post it, that is. I'll try to be more consistent. ;)_

_danceee15__: I'm sorry. I know that I'm evil. But I told you that you would hate me. More than Vinson in _Squire _was what I said. So, you can't say that I didn't warn you. But hopefully you won't hate me by the end of this. As much. Well, maybe you still will. Your choice. ;) You'll have to tell me when you finish reading whether you do or __don't. So don't forget! _

* * *

**Chapter Four  
****A Tad Awkward**

"Kel... Dom," Cleon said weakly, his voice sounding forced. He stood frozen, grey eyes flicking from Kel to Dom, to their clasped hands. Kel freed her hand quickly, feeling an uncomfortable blush creeping over her. She balled her hand into a fist by her side, grimacing inwardly to see Cleon's eyes linger darkly over Dom. _I am stone_, she reminded herself of the Yamani proverb, mentally shaking her head. _And too prone to crumbling_, she added the last part with a sigh of dull grim humour. She felt weak. This _really_ wasn't what she needed right now.

"Nice to...see you again," Cleon managed finally, sounding falsely cheerful. Kel bit the inside of her cheek, and felt something shift uncomfortably inside of her.

It was all wrong.

His voice sounded hollow and mechanical. His face looked so... empty, so desolate. Grey, even. Everything seemed on edge, too formal, too stiff. Unnatural. Kel wished that she hadn't let go of Dom's hand, and brushed her fingers against his for comfort, as she looked back to Cleon.

What she saw in him was a shock to her. Kel would never have been prepared for was the look in his eyes... they glimmered with feeling, almost overflowing. Kel could read those eyes easier than an open book. It was _so_ easy that it almost hurt.

They were swirling storm clouds of emotion- surprise, pain, longing, frustration, jealousy, loathing, love- they and more were all mysteriously rolled into one. There was no single word that could describe it, and Kel had to look away, embarrassed. How could anyone feel that much, so strongly, at once?

"Nice to see you too, Cleon," she mumbled. "Happy Midwinter." Cleon nodded wordlessly, his face looking suddenly strained.

"Having a good holiday?" He asked, too politely. It was almost coldly. Kel suppressed a shiver, leaning back slightly into Dom. He discreetly touched her elbow in support, and she mentally made a note to kiss him for doing so later. It gave her a boost in the confidence department.

"Yes, we are, thank you," Kel replied, her tone matching his reserved stiffness. She instantly regretted the '_we_'.

Cleon blinked, his eyes going blank as looked coolly at Dom. Kel could feel Dom move a little closer to her, protectively, his warm breath soft on the back of her neck. She was sure that he was staring icily back at Cleon, his blue eyes raging like the sea in a storm. She could _feel_ blazing arrows pass between their eyes. "It's been nice and quiet." She finished quickly.

"That's good to hear," Cleon said slowly, still eyeing Dom resentfully. Kel racked her brain for something innocent to say. Talking to Cleon was just a tad awkward, now. What _was_ there to even talk about, that wouldn't unearth any memories he would find painful? She didn't want to hurt him- he _was_ her friend still, after all.

"How's your holiday going?" Kel asked, stalling. Cleon shrugged in response.

"It's been..._bearable_."

She bit her lower lip, noting his emphasis over the last word. Kel knew that probably just the sight of her with Dom would be torture for him, but Cleon was too..._honourable_ to admit it full out, or let it control him. It was both relieving and distressing.

"Umm...how's Ermelian? Is she here in Corus?" She asked, shifting from one foot to the other.

Ermelian, previously of Aminar, was the name of Cleon's wife, a pretty, young woman of wealth, who was the daughter of Cleon's mother's friend. Their betrothal had been planned for nearly a decade before his mother forced him to act on it last year.

The new Lady of Kennan was the model of a proper young lady, what Kel would have been had she not become a knight. It made her wonder whether Cleon would still have felt the same about her if she _had_ gone to the ladies convent. _Most likely not_, a small, dry voice told her at the back of her mind. Kel knew that Cleon had next to no interest in Ermelian.

"My wife is well," the redhead said, perhaps a little too sharply, "She decided to remain in Kennan this Midwinter. She wasn't... comfortable, traveling in this weather."

"Oh," was all that Kel could think to say. Her mind drew a long blank. What could she say to that?

"How long have you been called to Corus for?" Dom asked abruptly. Kel almost jumped. His voice was polite enough, though there was an edge of steel to it that she had never heard before. It hung heavily on the air, filling her nose and mouth with its metallic taste. Dom was not up to being overly friendly with Cleon, so it seemed.

Cleon returned the favour.

"Four weeks at most," he said glowered, a bitter tinge to his voice. "I'm here all Midwinter, for sure, though."

"Ah," Dom answered simply, a faint, triumphant smile on his face. His fingers met Kel's, and intertwined themselves with hers. His hands were rough and solid, familiar and comforting, strong and warm; she noted these many things as his touch sent a thrill up her arm. _I am stone_, she reminded herself suddenly, to keep from blushing. Dom had won another kiss for later, and Kel mentally made a tab to remind herself. She squeezed his hand lightly. He squeezed back. Cleon looked on, an irritated expression flashing across his face.

"I'm curious..." Cleon stopped and shook his head, curls flopping ever so slightly. Kel raised an eyebrow. "Never mind," he said.

"What?" Kel persisted, slightly annoyed. His grey eyes were carefully blank.

"It's nothing..." The large knight shrugged off her question. Kel glared at him, and he mumbled something vile under his breath.

"Spit it out, Kennan," Dom said with quiet, commanding authority. Kel remembered that when she had first come to Raoul as a squire, he had said that Dom had the workings of a commander in him. She saw what he meant now. "And learn to clean your mouth while you're at it," Dom added, the corners of his mouth turning up ever so slightly in a crooked smile. Cleon looked defeated.

"I'm just curious... as to how long... you know, you two...?" Cleon trailed off, motioning between the two of them. He looked frustrated.

Dom put an arm around Kel's waist, pulling her closer to him. Subconsciously, Kel leaned back further into him.

"A while," Dom said. His tone was final. It left no room for discussion or further comments.

"Oh," Cleon looked down. Kel fought for control over her face.

_Stone_, she scolded herself silently. She squirmed mentally, as a prickling silence dawned, putting an invisible shroud between them all. Cleon smiled grimly, though the smile did not reach his eyes. Dom tightened his grip on her fingers, and Kel was sick of the heavy atmosphere. She wanted to leave.

She opened her mouth.

And then shut it, unsure what to say.

"I believe that Lady Keladry and I were going for lunch," Dom said distantly, regarding Cleon through cold eyes. They were like pools of deep, frigid water, and bored into him. The knight inclined his head to Dom.

"Of course," he said, forcing every syllable between gritted teeth.

"We were just going to the mess hall," Kel said quickly, "To meet everyone. You're more than welcome to come along." She didn't want to seem cruel.

Cleon nodded sightlessly.

"I have some things to do before then," he muttered, "I'll catch up with you soon. Kel," He inclined his head to her. "Masbolle," he stared icily at Dom, before nodding his head to him. Dom did the same, eyeing Cleon's retreating back with discontent.

"That was...not nice. On either part," Kel finished lamely when Cleon was out of earshot. She turned her face to Dom, shaking her head. He cupped her cheek in his hand, stroking her jawline with his thumb. Dom seemed to be transitioning back to his carefree self, but there was something in his face that hadn't been there before. Kel raised a hand to his forehead in attempts to smooth his frowning brow. "You were awfully quiet on the most part, there, you know that?" She said softly.

"Sometimes silence can be amazing. You notice things," Dom said darkly. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kel," He sighed, forcing a smile back into his face. "I know, I could have been nicer. But, I told you that he'd hate me."

"He didn't..._hate_ you," Kel breathed, hoping what she said wasn't a lie. Dom laughed harshly, a hollow sound.

"If that wasn't hate, Kel, then it was pure loathing." He said, shrugging. Kel shook her head.

"Cleon's just..." she struggled to find the right word, and failed. She didn't know exactly what it was that Cleon was right now. Dom shook his head sadly, and leaned forwards to kiss her on the forehead.

"It is what it is, love," he said. Kel felt a tremor run through her from his kiss, despite her sadness, and reached up to kiss him back quickly.

"Come on," he whispered when they broke off. "Lunch. Now. No more interruptions."

* * *

Cleon joined the table shortly after Dom and Kel did. Kel, Neal, Dom, Merric, Faleron, Esmond, Owen, Seaver, Roald- it seemed that every one of their old friends was packed tightly around it, laughing as they ate. Esmond gave a friendly shout when he noticed Cleon enter the room. The knight bowed his head in greeting, a false grin plastered on his face. He avoided looking at Kel and Dom, and sat immediately in between to Faleron and the Prince.

Kel swallowed her food as quickly as she could, keeping her eyes resolutely on the bowl in front of her nose. Dom, sitting to her left, frowned, and brushed her hand with his under the table.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry," she whispered so only he could hear. The mess hall was a noisy place, and they didn't have to worry about being overheard as long as they stayed relatively quiet.

The room was large, made of pale yellow sandstone, with a granite stone floor. Tapestries lined a few walls, and windows line the others. There were rows and rows of thick, heavy wooden tables. They were long, and benches took up their sides. In a way, it was very similar to the pages' wing dinning hall, though if it was possible, this one seemed more cramped and rowdy.

People were packed onto every bench, laughing, shouting, and talking, their voices echoing off of the stone walls. The calamity of noise overhead was alarming at times.

Dom gripped Kel's hand very tightly.

"Sorry for what?" He asked, an eyebrow arched. His expression looked exactly like one of Neal's.

"I'm sorry if this has been a little...awkward," Kel mumbled, embarrassed. Dom grinned at her.

"Perhaps a little, but nothing to apologize over. It's not like it's your fault, if people just can't help falling in love with you!" He winked. Kel rolled her eyes.

"Yes...because _I_ attract so many people," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Joren, for instance, who never missed an opportunity to try to pound me into a pulp before he died- Vinson, who seemed to enjoy taking swings at my head whenever I passed! I'm just _so_ appealing, all of the conservatives are after me, pounding me with their lances!" Dom grinned crookedly for a moment, amused by the thought of the dry conservatives of Tortall falling in love with Kel. It would oppose nature itself. Then his face grew solemn.

"Not my fault that some people are too stupid to realize how wonderful you are," he murmured. Kel smiled at him, amused. "It's rather pathetic, though. It seems that it takes a flight in the air by way of your lance to make them even _start_ to understand." He shook his head, his brown hair falling in his eyes. "I think that it might be the same for those of us fool enough to fall for you. We won't get out of it until you send us flying head over heels backwards." His eyes were meaningful.

"Rogue!" Kel accused.

"Far from it," Dom replied, flashing a grin.

"I love you," she whispered. He squeezed her hand, his thumb running along the back of it in circular motions.

"Me too," he murmured back.

Kel pushed back her half eaten meal and stood up abruptly, keeping her eyes away from Cleon's end of the table. She wouldn't subject herself to constantly looking over her shoulder for him.

"Coming?" She asked Dom. He smoothly got up from the table, grinning.

"Definitely," he nodded, as they walked out of the hall, "where are we going?"

"I was thinking of going on for a ride, actually. On Peachblossom. He missed you too, you know," She grinned at him sidelong, satisfied to see him blanche. The storm was persistent, and raged on violently. Anyone who went out there would practically drown. Fish might as well come live on land. And, Peachblossom was..._testy_.

"You're...not serious...right?" He spluttered.

"We could bring the Meathead," Kel laughed, "I promised him a ride earlier! Maybe we could bring Yuki!" Dom's face twisted into a grin.

"Okay, okay, now I _know_ that you're joking!" Kel could trace the relief in his voice and laughed.

"Of course I am, silly!" She looped her arm into his, pushing back any thoughts of Cleon. "You don't think that I would subject you to sniffles when you so courageously ran from them, do you?"

"Then...where are we going?" Dom asked, confused.

"You'll see," Kel smiled secretively. Dom raised a hand in submission.

"As my lady commands," he said. "Gods, I'm glad that I get to treat you like a girl!" Kel rolled her eyes.

"Don't push your luck much further, Dom!"

* * *

**A/N: So? Yes, it's sort of a cliffie. But it's not as bad as the last one, so you hopefully don't absolutely detest me. You have the right to dislike me for a little while, but that's it. I ended it softer than I could have.**

**Okay, so you're half done with this chapter. You've read. Now time to review. Even if you already have- I don't care. It really helps to give some direction to this story, and improves things, because this is more of a 'write-on-the-spur-of-the-moment' kind of thing. I know how it started now. I know how it's going to end. I just need to figure out the middle. And I'll try to be more consistent posting these in the future.**

**Oh no! I just realized that I lied again. Without meaning to! I said I would shut up and not talk anymore. Okay. Now I'll be quiet. Go review, please. Thanks so much!**


End file.
